Nightshade
Nightshade is a black she-cat with broad shoulders, a strong jaw, sharp teeth, a nick in one ear, multiple scars across her shoulders and a crick in her tail due to an attack from a loner named Phantom . She has large, violet eyes. Early Life Her mother is Jadetail, who was killed by Sparrowclaw and Larksong , two loner sisters who are assassins, planning to kill the whole forest for pride. Her father Brokenweb was poisoned by Deathberries after they were poisoned. After her parents left, Nightpaw and Starpaw were left to take care of themselves. One day on patrol of the Twolegplace, Starpaw went to see the cat that lived in one of the houses, a white cat named Lace. Starpaw made a rash decision to try to get Lace into the forest since she was too frightened. Horrified, Nightpaw ran back to the camp, she didn't want her younger sister to get hurt. This was when her Medicine Cat experience came from, Runningpaw ran back, alerting Nightpaw about her sister being attacked by raccoons. Grabbing some yarrow, she treated the kittypet and her sister. Along with Runningpaw , they dragged the unconscious cats to the medicine cat den. Relationships Runningstrike - Having a large crush on him, Nightshade tries her best to hide it but Runningstrike knows about what she thinks. She is always toying with him when she says he is always too prepared or he'll never get anywhere if he's always such a goody-two paws. Honeytail - Being friends with Honeytail wasn't the easiest because she would always talk about wanting to have kits with Runningstrike. This made Nightshade quite jeolous but she had to deal with it. The day Honeytail passed away, it devistated her for they were still friends. Firepool - Her apprentice and is a eager kit who wants to become leader instead of learning about herbs and plants all day. After Honeytail's death, Nightshade was there with him throughout the way. Phantom - In Kits Of The Night, Phantom had attacked Nightshade after she had run into the forest after her father's death. There is a very distant relationship between the two until they find out they did indeed have the same great-grandfather. Phantom had never changed from her life of evil, even knowing they were related. Phantom continued to fight against Nightshade for respect and for rights. Chinook- Nightshade did have a slight crush on Chinook as a apprentice, seeing him from time to time, since Stoneclan was very close to The Tribe of The Mountian Peaks. Nightfur, would mention to Starfur that Chinook was a very handsome tom and his grey eyes were deep and concealing. Starlight - Starlight was Nightshade's sister. Kits of the Night Kits Of The Night When Runningstrike comes back from a early hunt, Nightshade is seen toying with him and saying he's always so tense. Nightshade and Honeytail are conversing with the Elders of Stoneclan about recent kills being doused with Deathberries. She is seen later healing warriors with large wounds. One of the warriors was her father, Brokenweb. Devastated, Nightshade ran away into the Whispering Forest and has not returned for the past 30 moons. While in the forest, she spotted Phantom on her way to Thunderclan. Determined to stop her, Nightshade fought Phantom and was knocked out, Phantom's long claws scraped the side of her flank as she fell to the ground. As she steadied herself, Phantom kicked the weak cat into the bushes. Runningstrike soon found her and took her to Firepool, the apprentice medic cat. Waking up in her home, she felt stiff and tired but she went to work at once. Tangledflame's Journey As an apprentice, Nightpaw was playing with Tangledpaw, wondering where Starpaw was. Tangledflame doesn't know and sits with Nightpaw by the steam as they talk about the Warrior Code. Later, Nightpaw realizes that her sister has been gone for at least five moonrises and tried to find her. Chinook is on his way to their neighbouring clan to realease the news of Starpaw's death. Bitterfang names her Starlight, in honour of her black pelt which was speckled with small yellow and white spots that looked like stars in the night sky. Nightshade refused to take her sister's death with maturity and Category:Character Pages Category:Characters Category:Kits of the Night Characters Category:Stoneclan Cats Category:Shadedleaves Characters